


HP | 犬狼 | 圣诞快乐

by Hilbert_space



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-04 05:46:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17298908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hilbert_space/pseuds/Hilbert_space
Summary: Remus举起酒杯，向他微笑。“圣诞快乐，Padfoot。”“Same to you, Mr. Canid.”——————旧文搬运，作于2015.11





	HP | 犬狼 | 圣诞快乐

1 9 9 5  
M e r r y   C h r i s t m a s , M r . C a n i d

——————

“你看上去真够呛的，Moony。”  
被塞满了事情的一天。“去对角巷买好了我们要送给Harry的圣诞礼物；安慰一个家庭主妇，因   
为她有一个儿子仍然不和她说话——在这个他父亲即将于St. Mungo's度过圣诞节的时刻；协助   
Grimmauld广场的主人打扫卫生，因为那个蠢货把他唯一的家养小精灵气跑了……”  
“我知道你还能说下去，不过，”Sirius举起之前一直藏在身后的那只手，“要来点蛋酒么？然   
后和一名臭名昭著的通缉犯下盘棋？”  
Remus•Lupin欣然而笑，跨进了卧室。“真是没法对这样诱人的提议说‘不’啊。”  
“没法拒绝的是酒，还是我？”他的老朋友露出了一脸熟悉的坏笑，将酒杯递到他的手上。  
“Padfoot，坏狗狗。”他扬起眉毛。  
Sirius略微倾斜了一下手中的杯子，皱巴巴的睡衣似乎也不能影响这家伙动作中的优雅。“干杯   
。”  
壁炉中的火焰燃烧着大半个房间的空气，加上蛋酒的气味，舒适的扶手椅——暖洋洋、亮晶晶的   
圣诞节。  
伦敦。Remus在内心叹息了一声。他几乎要错以为这是在Hogwarts，城堡最上面一层的塔楼里，   
帷幔和地毯的深红色铺天盖地。  
“嘿，Moony。”  
“怎么了?”  
“没什么，只是你的表情……”Sirius兴趣浓厚地盯着他的脸，“又让我想到了那个别着级长徽   
章的捣蛋分子。”  
“我可没怎么参与你和James的那些幼稚把戏。”  
窝在另一把扶手椅里的人大声笑了出来。“说实在的，你不幸陪着我们被关禁闭的那几次才是真   
正的精彩绝伦——”  
“听上去倒挺划算：我没错过什么。”  
Sirius笑眯眯地摇晃着杯中的酒液，炉火的倒影在他眼中闪闪发亮。“没错，我们的好时光总是   
在一起的，Moony。”  
“糟糕的也是。”Remus公正地评价道，再次举起酒杯，“我很荣幸。”  
黑色头发的男人朝他眨眨眼睛。他的脸上几乎已经找不出刚刚回到Grimmauld时抑郁的痕迹，就   
像是真的年轻了好几岁。  
Remus真希望圣诞节别那么快地过去。  
茶几上的象棋棋盘被他们彻底地冷落了，酒倒是喝得很快，如果他们是正坐在Madam Rosmerta的   
吧台前面，她准保会笑逐颜开的——还有谁会那么照顾她的生意，又随身携带着无数好笑的点子   
？  
“等一切都安定下来了，你一定要和我再去一次三把扫帚。”Sirius忽然说道。  
他转过头去看他。真奇妙，今天晚上他们总是在想同样的东西。圣诞节最适合怀旧么，为什么他   
和Sirius一再地接连陷入了同一段往事？  
“火焰威士忌之夜就免谈。”他确信自己还没被冲昏头脑。  
“如果真有那么一天，你会为我破例的，”Sirius露齿而笑，“那注定是个大日子。我的第二个   
生日。”  
Remus放下杯子，用力揉了揉脸，挤出一声苦笑。“梅林在上，我有多希望那一切从没发生过—   
—”  
“Rewinding~”阴森大宅的主人用唱歌般的音调说道。  
“你是说倒带？”他睁大眼睛，“哦，谁教会了你这个词啊，Arthur？Kingsley？”  
Sirius又没回答他的问题。“就让我们假设有某种甚至连Dumbledore都不知晓的古老魔法，它足   
以操纵时间，那么，Moony，如果真的可以选择回到过去的某一年，你希望是多久之前？”  
“这没任何意义，Sirius……”  
他想换一个话题，然而已经落入了陷阱：他不由自主地开始思考Sirius递给他的这份可能性。  
1994年？如果他记得在去棚屋前喝了药，那天的晚些时候也没让尾巴逃走？  
那现在将完全不一样了……也不准确，Sirius想必还是会和Harry住在这里。一个自由、快乐、   
有了趁手魔杖的Padfoot当然有办法把这里彻底打扫一新。圣诞节，他们难道会忘记邀请他？  
再往前呢。  
1981年。如果他能鼓起勇气告诉Dumbledore关于阿尼马格斯的真相；如果他愿意去Azkaban……   
哪怕就那么一次，他都会看见Sirius没有疯，是Crouch先生犯了大错误。  
或者说，他也难逃其咎。太久了，终于结束了，谁也不想回头去看——尽管对于他，这个结局相   
当痛苦。  
他为什么没勇气那么做？为什么一个Gryffindor不敢和这个世界作对？换作James，一定会比我   
做得更好……  
Remus摇了摇头。再往前一些。  
“想好了么，Lupin先生？”Sirius的神态仿佛一只黏人的大型犬。“我原以为它花费不了你这   
么久。”  
“你的以为？”  
“我以为你的答案呼之欲出，”Sirius歪着脑袋，“被咬伤的那一年。”  
“我肯定和你解释过，那不是意外，是一场蓄意的谋害。它总会发生的，时间逆流对它无效。”  
Sirius不置可否地耸了耸肩。“但总值得一试，毕竟，那意味着——”  
“意味着一种正常的生活？”Remus被逗笑了，“你难道更喜欢做一个正常人？恩？让帽子把你   
送进Slytherin，和一个纯血女孩结婚？”  
“打住，Moony，那是什么见鬼的东西……”Sirius像是闻到了某种焦糊味道般嫌弃地皱了皱鼻   
子。  
他忍不住笑了。蛋酒可能把笑声又放大了几倍。  
“该来的总会来——”Sirius任由自己滑落回椅子里，只有手腕扬在空中，比划着施漂浮咒的动   
作。  
“一旦来了，接受它永远比逃避好。”Remus总结道，“我不想否认我们都曾经是傻瓜。”  
“并且为此付出了不少代价。”Sirius快活地咧开了嘴，“虽然这很讨厌，但你是对的。”  
他又一次倒满了酒。“我也得到了一些意想不到的礼物，比如，一只巨大的黑狗。”  
“别再说‘谢谢’，我早就听够了。”Sirius警告道。  
Remus举起酒杯，向他微笑。“圣诞快乐，Padfoot。”  
“Same to you, Mr. Canid.”


End file.
